


A Test of Will

by faierius



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluffy, Multi, Shopping, Silly, dawnspecs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faierius/pseuds/faierius
Summary: This was entirely unfair. Everything about this situation tested his limits. If he didn’t know better, Ignis Scientia would say someone or something was testing him. The test du jour had to be willpower.





	A Test of Will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatKanraGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKanraGirl/gifts).



                This was entirely unfair. Everything about this situation tested his limits. If he didn’t know better, Ignis Scientia would say someone or something was testing him. The test _du jour_ had to be willpower. It was the only thing that made sense. Unless his problem was less otherworldly, more corporeal. His bratty companions certainly had it in them to plot his discomfort. They had done it before, and they would most certainly do it again.

                “Noct! Dude, c’mere!” called Prompto, grinning as he bounced on the balls of his feet. He waved, beckoning them over to another storefront of the cacophonous shopping arcade.

                Ignis followed along behind the prince, quiet and watchful. He felt a bit like a babysitter on this outing, but he was enjoying himself none-the-less. Watching Noctis and Prompto have fun was always a great source of entertainment. Though something felt off about it today. The boys seemed a little too silly, a little too giddy.

                “Prom, why are you looking at hats? You don’t even wear hats, dork,” Noct said, poking through a display of ball caps.

                “Not for me! I found one for _you_!” A bright smile made his eyes twinkle playfully.

                “What? But—!”

                Prompto cut the man off by slapping a hat on his head and yanking it down over his ears. Stepping back to admire his handiwork, he beamed.

                Ignis nearly choked on his tongue at the sight.

                Pouting, Noctis raised his head and looked from Prompto to Ignis. Atop his head, tugged low over his ears, was a black, chunky cable-knit beanie with two triangular protrusions. Prompto had adorned the future King of Lucis with a cat hat.

                One hand shoved deep in the pocket of his oversized purple hoodie, Noctis reached up with the other hand to feel a knitted ear. He scrunched up his nose. “Really? C’mon…”

                “It suits you! Doesn’t it, Iggy?”

                It certainly did, but Ignis wasn’t sure he would be able to voice his opinion. Lucky for him, he was spared the chance when Noctis pulled out another hat and slapped it on Prompto’s head.

                Seeing his reflection in the nearby mirror, air rushed from Prompto’s lungs in a laugh. “Aw, dude! Lame!”

                “It’s not so bad,” replied Noct, smirking as he eyed the giant foam fish now perching on Prompto’s head. “Since I’m apparently a cat, it’s only fitting you get to be my favorite thing to eat.”

                A few passing patrons made faces at the pair, some stopping to do a double-take when a squeak erupted from the blond. His cheeks flushed and his lips parted.

                Noctis was blushing as well when he continued. “Though the fish doesn’t really suit you,” he said, sorting through a bin of costume hats. “I think this one works _much_ better.”

                Crossing his arms, Ignis continued to watch silently as Noctis pulled the fish hat off Prompto’s head and replaced it with a bright yellow ball cap. The bill of the cap was orange, two black circles—eyes—were painted on the front, and the sides sported fluffy wings made of fake feathers.

                “Hey, I’m a chocobo!” laughed Prompto.

                “Cutest one around,” Noctis informed him, tweaking his nose.

                The pair turned toward Ignis. “What do you think?”

                “I think you’re drawing a lot of attention to yourselves,” he replied, managing to keep his expression neutral. His heart thumped in his chest, and his fingers twitched to hold the teenagers before them. The urge to kiss them both silly was strong. He didn’t know why he did this to himself. He _knew_ giving Noctis and Prompto free reign led to their ridiculous antics. They were teenagers after all. And even when they were infuriating, they were cute beyond words. Sometimes they knew exactly what they were doing, sometimes they didn’t. Ignis suspected today was a case of the former.

                “Iggy, come here a sec. I wanna take a selfie with our sweet new headgear!”

                Ignis hesitated. The only reason he was able to contain himself at the moment was because he stood out of arms’ reach of the two most sickeningly adorable men on all of Eos.

                “C’mon, Specs. It’ll make Prompto happy.”

                “One photo, then we stop making spectacles of ourselves. Yes?”

                Prompto rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

                Ignis approached the pair, focusing on his breathing as Noctis hooked an arm around his neck and Prompto slipped an arm around his waist. They leaned in close as Prompto held his phone out. They squeezed together to get in the frame.

                “Okay, on three! One, two…”

                Before Prompto reached three, the boys turned and kissed Ignis’ cheeks. His eyes shot wide, and the shutter sound effect of Prompto’s phone camera filled his ears.

                “Oh, man! That turned out amazingly!” laughed Prompto, admiring the image on his screen as he pulled away from Ignis.

                “Lemme see,” Noctis muttered, cheeks red.

                As Prompto showed off the picture, Ignis recovered from his shock. Clenching his teeth, he snatched the hats off their heads and tossed them back in the bin before taking Prompto’s phone out of his hand.

                “Hey! What the heck, Iggy?” Prompto’s brow furrowed as Ignis stuffed the phone deep in his coat pocket.

                “Because neither of you can control yourselves in public, we’re going home. Now.”

                Noctis frowned, about to give Ignis his opinion, but he stopped before the first word even left his lips. His eyebrows disappeared behind his bangs.

                “What? What is it?” Prompto glanced from Noctis to Ignis.

                “Iggy’s blushing.”

                Clearing his throat, Ignis adjusted his glasses. “You’re imagining things, Highness.”

                A slow grin blossomed on Noctis’ face. “No way!” he laughed. “You don’t wanna go home because we’re misbehaving…”

                The blush deepened.

                “You want to go home because you can’t kiss us in public.”

                The irritation vanished from Prompto’s face. “Oh!” he sang, grinning as well.

                “It would behoove you to keep your voices down,” Ignis grumbled through clenched teeth.

                Noctis snorted.

                “Hey, Noct?” Prompto whispered, keeping his eyes on Ignis. “How worked up do you think we can get him before we get back to your apartment?”

                The pair stared at Ignis, matching mischievous grins on their faces.

                Ignis sighed. Next time these two suggested an outing, he’d make sure to send Gladio in his stead. His normally endless willpower didn’t stand a chance against the combined forces of Prompto Argentum and Noctis Lucis Caelum.


End file.
